


I Know You Inside Out

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Orgy, Riding, Rimming, Sequel, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A OneShot Sequel to I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace (which should be read first) in which Harry and Louis are a little bit older, and Louis is introduced to a part of Roman Noble Life he only ever have dreamed of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwtomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwtomlinson/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [I Know You Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049555) by [Fu3go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go)



> Okay this was a birthday gift for my Darling Sebastian, because Rome fic is his favorite fic of all time, and I too loved writing in that universe!   
> Literally if you did not read [I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174912/chapters/2394032) you will not enjoy this as much, so pretty please read that entire thing first...  
> And while reading this fic, let us also keep in mind that this takes place in Ancient Rome and the Romans partook in some pretty eccentric lifestyles...  
> Also, this was partially based on the show Spartacus and certain things may be similar.

The cold Capua night time breeze blew through the open window in the son of the Legatus's bedroom. Louis drew closed the curtains and tied them into place, then added another coal to the small fire beside the bed. It was nearing the end of winter and their home in the villa was slowly warming up every evening.

"Daddy Lou?" Luca asked. He was snuggled under several blankets to keep warm.

"Yes Darling?"

"When will it become warm again?"

Louis took a seat on the edge of the bed, hand petting through his six year old son's hair. "When Proserpina returns to her mother in two month's time. I told you the story of Pluto and his wife, didn't I?"

"Yes," the child yawned. "She goes to the underworld with her husband during the winter, and comes back to land when it's time for Spring."

"Very good," Louis hummed. "You're learning so much."

"I like the stories you and Jade tell," Luca said. "And the ones Papá tells, but he usually talks about himself. Does Papá still fight in big wars?"

Louis cringed. He remembered what it was like when Harry went to war. He remembered his own experiences during that time. There was a long stretch of peace in Rome, so Harry hadn't been to war in some time. He spent his days training soldiers and attending to political meetings. It was a much better life than Louis ever thought he would have, when he was brought into Harry's house as a slave all those years ago.

"Not at the moment," Louis answered. He leaned down and gave Luca a big kiss on the cheek, before standing from the bed. "Get a good night's rest, Luca. Jade is going to take you to the Ludus tomorrow, you can visit with Naevia."

"Okay, Daddy Lou." Luca whispered as he closed his eyes.

Louis pulled the covers up a little more, then left his son's room. He turned to Jade, who was waiting for him outside, with a smile. "All done for today?"

"Yes Dominus." Jade said, bowing her head. "Dominus Harry is still in meeting with councilmen, and... I left the items you requested in your chambers."

"Perfect." Louis said with a smirk. "You may retire for the evening."

He walked the rest of the way to the Dominus chambers alone, only the spare torches lighting his way. The Villa was quiet at right time during this season, because there was no late night training being held. Louis liked the peace and silence, he liked that Harry was hardly ever busy.

He closed the doors of their chambers and began to light a few of the candles, only enough to set the mood. It was a special night for him and Harry, as it was the anniversary of when Louis officially became the consort of the Legatus. He intended to celebrate as such.

The items Jade gathered for Louis were on the bed as she said they would be. A lilac, near transparent tunic, a pair of thin gold chains, a pitcher of their finest wine, and hundreds of rose petals. He removed his clothes and slipped on the tunic, which lay loosely over his thin body. Then Louis took handfuls of the rose petals and started dropping them in a pathway from the door to their bed. He left a few petals scattered around their sheets. Last, Louis poured out two cups of wine, then sat on their bed to wait for his Legatus.

+

Harry was never fond of council meetings, and often found himself daydreaming through them. Those daydreams were usually about Louis, or Luca, and things Harry would much rather be doing. He daydreamed during that meeting especially, it being his anniversary with Louis and all.

The Legatus said his goodbyes and rushed the councilmen out to their horses. He waited on the front steps of the villa while they left, then dispatched the slaves for the evening. He doesn't know just how fast he was walking to their chamber, but Harry was at the door in no time.

And what a sight he was met with when the door was opened.

There were rose petals strewn all over the floor, in an uneven path to the large, soft bed. Harry's knees buckled when he saw Louis sitting there, wine in his hands, and body shown off under a see-through tunic. Harry loved this man so much.

" _Venus Filium_ , look at you," Harry said with a deep groan, eyes flicking up and down Louis' body. "You didn't have to do all this, my sweet love."

"Of course I did, Harry." Louis said with a coy little smile. "It's our special day after all." He stood up from their bed and walked slowly to this Harry, handing the man some wine, along with a kiss. "I've been missing you so much today."

"I know, Little One," Harry sighed, sipping his wine. "But I have to look after this city."

"But not now. Now you're all mine." Louis purred, leaning up to kiss along Harry's jaw.

Harry moaned, eyes closing as he felt Louis' lips on him. He downed his drink and wrapped a hand around Louis' back, feeling the soft, sheer fabric under his fingers. "I am yours. Every hour of every day."

"Yes I'm aware, _Dominus,_ " Louis said with a smirk. He had no reason to use that title anymore, unless it was for these moments where Louis just wanted to work Harry up. He kissed his way up to Harry's ear, nibbling gently on it with his sharp teeth. "But now I get to have you."

The final comment from Louis made Harry's cock stiffen, wanting Louis just as bad. He blindly reached behind his body to lock the door, capturing Louis' lips in a deep kiss. He dropped his cup onto the floor and tried to pick his consort up, but Louis pushed his hands away. He turned Harry around and gave him a soft shove towards their bed.

"Ah, I have plans for us tonight, my Love," Louis said, setting his cup on a table. "Look what I've got on the bed for you."

"For me?" Harry said with a questioning tone. He noticed the gold chains, and carefully picked one up, feeling the cold metal in his hands. "You wish for me to be in chains?"

"Only if they're my chains." Louis said softly.

Harry heard Louis' breath hitch and looked over his shoulder, only to see Louis slowly stroking his cock with hooded eyes. " _Venus Filium_ ," Harry groaned, "Come to me."

Louis only shook his head, biting his thin, pink lip harder. "Not tonight, I want you to take off your clothes, and lie down, okay?"

"Whatever you wish." Harry said. He untied his long toga, and let it fall to the floor, revealing his muscled body and hard cock. He couldn't help but smirk at the way Louis' eyes grew wide, and dark with want. Harry sat at the foot of their bed, legs spread, and he waited for Louis' next command. "Like this, Little One?"

"Almost but..." Louis couldn't stop himself from staring at Harry's cock, saliva forming in his mouth. Louis had _plans_ , and sucking on Harry's cock wasn't one of them, but he _really_ wanted too. "Fuck it."

He was on his knees for Harry in seconds, between the Legatus's legs and staring into his eyes. Louis could feel the heat on Harry's skin, and he could see the slight tremor of excitement in his breaths. Harry went to touch Louis, but it was quickly slapped away. "Why will you not let me touch you, Little One?"

"Because we're doing what I wish, aren't we?" Louis teased. He wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock, slowly stroking upwards while he batted his eyes. He licked along the head of Harry's dick, teasing the man some more, while his hand continued to stroke him.

It was pure, blissful torture for Harry, having the mouth of the most person in the entire empire on his cock. Someone who was rumored to even be a real demigod, was on their knees for Harry, but the Legatus couldn't even touch him. He leaned back with his hands clasping the sheet, tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He moaned, deep and low in his throat, when Louis took him all the way down, sucking hard. " _Venus Filium_ , oh Louis."

Finally after teasing for so long, Louis picked up his pace, bobbing up and down and sucking. He looked up at Harry with wet, blown out eyes, and hummed around his cock. The vibrations made Harry squirm and buck his hips up, but Louis pushed him back down fast. He pulled off with a wet sound and licked precum off his lips with a smile. "Enough of that my love. Want you inside me."

Harry's ever growing heartbeat skipped, and he excitedly reached for Louis' waist as his consort stood. Once again, he was swatted away, and this time Louis pushed him down by his chest. Harry smirked. "You're going to ride me then?"

"Yes, but don't you forget," Louis leaned down to Harry's ear, licking and whispering sultrily, "You're in my chains tonight. Now move up on the bed."

Harry obeyed easily, loving this dominant side to Louis, which he so rarely got to see. he moved all the way back so he was lying flat on the bed, arms reached up above his head. Louis grabbed the gold chains and straddled Harry's lap, reaching up to tie the Legatus's hands. He made it so Harry's arms were still mobile, it would hurt otherwise, but so that he couldn't touch any part Louis. It didn't, however, stop Harry from leaning his neck up while Louis was leant over, and biting his nipple.

Louis squeaked and pulled Harry down by his hair, securing the chain. "None of that tonight. You're all _mine_ , remember?"

"Oh I remember, _Venus Filium_ ," Harry said, hands gripping the chains. "Every part of me."

Louis positioned himself above Harry's cock, sinking down until he was sitting on Harry's hips. he groaned, lowly, at the stretch, and rested his tiny hands on Harry's chest. He sat up and sunk back down, whimpering at the feeling of Harry's cock inside him.

He closed his eyes at the pleasure, and his breath hitched every time he angled right and hit that spot inside. Harry was moaning with every clench from Louis' hole. It was exciting and it was nerve wracking to have switched their roles like this, and the adrenaline Louis felt only added to his desperate need to make Harry come.

"Feels so tight Louis, so fucking tight." Harry moaned, snapping his hips up. He smirked when Louis gasped at the move, and licked his lips. "Liked that, Little One?"

"F-fuck," Louis whined, scratching his fingers down Harry's chest. "Stop murmuring. All me, okay? All me."

Harry swore under his breath and did his best to obey, hands tugging at the chains. " _Faster_ Louis, come on. Know you can go faster."

"Yeah, shit" Louis mewled, picking up the pace of his hips. He listened to the sound of their skin slapping together, and moaned louder with each thrust. He started to roll his hips in small circles, teasing Harry into going closer over the edge.

" _Venus Filium_ ,  Louis _please_." Harry whined, eyes dark and hungrily staring at Louis' thin body.

The chains rattled when Harry finally put his hands down on the pillow, and just let Louis do whatever he wanted. The only sounds in the room were the clanging of metal, the slap of skin hitting skin, and Louis' whimpers as he chased his orgasm. He leaned his body down over Harry, so his cock was rubbing between their bodies, and bit onto Harry's neck.

"Are you close?" Louis whined, losing his rhythm a bit, tired from all of the strain on his thick thighs.

"Very, let me help Lou, let me move," Harry said, not even begging because he knew Louis would say yes.

Louis nodded, and shifted up so Harry could plant his feet, "Fuck _yes_!"

Harry thrusted up, meeting Louis' every move, and grunting in his ear. "Did so good Little One, I-I'm gonna—"

" _Shit_ , me too Harry, me too," Louis cut in, breathlessly. His hips moved back at an uneven pace while he let Harry do most of the work, let his Legatus fuck into him.

They came together, as soon as Harry moaned, "Louis, oh _Venus Filium, yes_ , fuck!" He thrusted up one more time, yanking on the gold chains so hard he cut into his skin, and came deep inside Louis.

The younger man lost his breath and whined, high pitched and desperate as he wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself a few times. When he felt Harry fill him up, Louis squirted all over the Legatus's chest, fucking his hips down to ride it out. " _Harry._ "

Louis was still panting, Harry's chest heaving, when he started to let the chains down. Harry moaned when he was released, and was quick to grab Louis and roll him over to his back. He kissed Louis again and again, mumbling into every part of his skin, "I love you, I love you so damn much."

"Love you too Harry," Louis whimpered, wrapping his arms around the Legatus's neck.

" _Where_ did you think of this? Actually—" Harry cut off with a laugh, "Actually I know where. Niall's been giving you ideas again, hasn't he?"

"He's not trying to." Louis said with a dark pink blush on his cheeks. "You should hear the way he talks about what he and Liam have done. They're like animals, I swear, and I just... I wanted to try it all out."

"All of it?" Harry asked. He and Liam had their own conversations, of course, and he'd known Liam for many years. There were things the two of them had tried together even, but that was all the way back in their teenage years. "You know, there's no reason to base how you and I make love off other people."

"Did, um, did you not enjoy what we did tonight?" Louis asked nervously. Of course he took it too far. Harry always had the control, why did Louis think he would like it any other way?

" _Yes_ , oh _Venus Filium_ , tonight was... incredibly sexy." Harry moaned. He rolled off Louis' body and settled next to him, one arm propping himself up, and the other, rubbing over Louis' tummy. "I don't want you thinking you have to try too much just for me."

"I won't, I promise," Louis whispered. "But if Niall or Liam bring something up that stirs my interest, would you... would you do it with me?"

"Of course, Little One." Harry said, kissing Louis sweetly on his lips one more time. "Go to sleep now, Louis. We have to get ready for our visit to Venice early tomorrow. You can talk to Niall more about this."

"Can't wait. Their children are both going to be born sometime this month." Louis said with a giddy smile.

"Yes that's right." Harry said. "Two of them, Gods they're going to have their hands full."

"Liam will have to be here training all the soldiers anyway, why don't you and I set up a nice quarters for Niall and the babies." Louis suggested. "My sisters and I can help him get it all started."

"Wonderful idea, _Venus Filium_." Harry said with a big smile, pushing his long hair out of his face. "We'll discuss it with them after our journey tomorrow."

Louis sighed. "I wish Luca was coming with us."

"As do I, but you know this is a military business trip, and he'd be so bored." Harry yawned quietly, eyes drooping closed. "Sleep, Little One, sleep."

Louis cuddled into his lover's side and pulled the sheet over them to keep warm in the night.

+

Their journey went by fast, and none of the other soldiers question the strange bruised markings on Harry's wrists. Louis would be so embarrassed if they all knew what he and his Legatus had done the previous night.

They were greeted by Liam and Niall at the entrance of the Venice mansion, and quickly taken to the training grounds. Harry was there to assess the training so far, and lend his best men to Liam while he finished up preliminary training in Venice. They were going to do it all in Capua much earlier, but Liam wanted to stay at home until the babies were born.

Niall took Louis up to the observation balcony, where wine and fruit awaited them. They were also joined by Leigh and Sophia, the slaves that were the mothers of the children. Liam and Niall had been treating them like queens since their pregnancies began, and they were going to be feed once the babies were born.

"So, did you try the thing I told you about?" Niall asked. He was sitting on one of the longer chairs next to Sophia, rubbing her round belly. "By the marks in Harry's wrists, I'm thinking you did."

"Quit your smirking." Louis said with a blush. "We did, and yes we both enjoyed it, so thank you."

"It can be scary, can't it?" Niall asked. "The whole, taking charge thing."

Louis shrugged, plucking a few grapes off a vine. "At first it was, but he seemed to like it."

"Course he did, Harry's a kinky bastard." Niall snorted. "You should hear the things Liam has told me. They used to indulge in some very dirty splendors during their training days."

Louis frowned, brow tightening as he stared at Niall. "Harry's never mentioned this to me. Er, he has told me of certain affairs when he was younger, but it all seemed quite average."

"Took me years to get it all out of Liam, and you know how Harry is with you. He just doesn't want you overwhelmed." Niall said. He whispered something to Sophia, and then helped both her and Leigh out of their seats, the three of them nodded, and Niall send them off, to a warm bath probably. "Um," Niall coughed, wiping some sweat from his hands onto his dark blue toga. "It's actually something I wanted to talk about. And you may decline this offer, of course, but please listen."

"Sure Ni I'll listen." Louis said in a suspicious tone. He sat with Niall under the shade, while his friend chugged down some wine.

"See, um, pretty soon Liam and I will be parents, which I am very excited for, you know? But we... we wanted to do one last thing, one last big venture in our pleasurable life before they arrived." Niall explained, nervously twiddling his fingers. "And Liam said he and Harry, and even Zayn and Perrie, used to go to them... but I don't know."

"Niall, out with it, I won't judge anyone." Louis said, putting a soft hand on Niall's thigh.

"I know, I'm getting to it..." Niall took a very deep breath and tried not to look at Louis for too long. "There's something Liam and I would like to do, and we sort of want you and Harry to join."

"Um--"

"No, see, okay," Niall shook his head nervously again. "There are these houses for nobles and shit, and parties called, like, _orgies_. It's basically a bunch of people gathered together to eat and fuck. Out in the open. In front of everyone else."

"Ni, I told you I don't want to have sex with anybody but Harry."

"You wouldn't!" Niall said. "No, not unless you wanted someone else to join, it's just that everyone is in the same room. The energy and the view of other people... it can really get you going."

Louis chewed on his lip while he thought it all over. He'd heard of these sorts of parties back before he ever entered Harry's Villa, when he still lived in the slums. They were still a foreign concept, because why would Louis want to share a moment so intimate with strangers? "Harry really went to these with Liam?"

"Yes, that's what Liam said." Niall told him.

Again Louis had to think. It could be amazing, and Harry might like sharing something like this with Louis. Every God they believed in knew that Harry liked to show Louis off, to boast that he had the heart of the son of Venus. Louis would be lying if he said it didn't feel just as good to say he had the heart of the most powerful Legatus in Rome. Together they could raise their status even more by putting their love on such a display, which was something Louis never really thought about. "Well... it might be fun."

Niall started beaming at Louis, pulling him into a tight hug. "Yes! Thank you Lou! I promise you'll really like it."

"When will one of these be held next?" Louis asked, staring out to the grounds at Harry, who was in a training fight with two men. "We're only here a few days, and I don't think there are any of these in Capua. At least not ones amongst the wealthy."

"No, yeah we've only got the one here," Niall said. "There's a celebration in a couple days, just a holiday for Neptune—"

"Neptune?" Louis cut off, eyes growing wide at the sound of the God of the Sea's name. " _Niall_ , do you really think it would be wise for Harry and I to celebrate _his_ holiday with such an act?"

Niall had forgotten about the couple's fear of this God, all because of what happened years ago. "I—do _you_ really think he will mind or care about the two of you anymore? Octavius is long gone, Louis, and maybe it would be a good idea to honor Neptune."

"We'll see what Harry thinks about all of this, okay?" Louis asked quietly. How could Harry possibly want to do this and risk insulting the one God that he fears? The one God whose patron Legatus almost took Louis' life? Louis didn't think Harry would want to be doing anything except a prayer in Neptune's temple.

+

That evening when Harry was finished with training for the day, Louis joined him in the warm guest bath. Harry was relaxed against the tile, while two slaves cleaned him softly, doing their best not to press too hard to the few scratches he obtained. Louis smiled at the way Harry's mouth dropped open in a soft moan from the gentle touches.

Louis coughed lightly, to gain the attention of the room, and the slaves stopped their washing. "You're dismissed." He said and stepped aside from the door to let them pass. Once they were alone, Louis pulled the curtain in front of the door for privacy, then began to unwrap himself from his blue toga. "How was your first day?"

Harry unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes raked up and down Louis' naked body. This was a sight Harry would never tire of. He almost didn't remember Louis had spoken, until he saw the amused smile on Louis' face. "Oh," Harry cleared his throat. "Pretty rough start, which isn't unusual, but you were watching so you surely saw it all."

"I was hardly watching, my love," Louis said. He walked toward Harry in the bath, picking up one of the soapy clothes on his way. "Niall and I talked mostly."

"Hmm?" Harry hummed as Louis sat in his lap and started washing his chest. "About what, if not me and Liam's impressive strength?"

Louis rolled his eyes and splashed some water at Harry's face. "About their babies, and... and something else."

"And what would that something be?" Harry asked. His lips found their way to Louis' pulse, which was rising steadily. He nipped at Louis' neck with his front teeth, just lightly enough to make Louis' breath hitch.

"Th-there's going to be a bit of a celebration at the end of this week." Louis started, but he had to stop when he felt Harry sucking on his neck. Louis huffed and pushed him away, grabbing Harry's jaw with one hand. "Harry, there's a celebration in Venice, for Neptune."

The Legatus's jaw locked under Louis' grip at the sound of that God's name. They hadn't had any trouble from the God of the Sea in years, but Harry was still weary of him. "And what did Niall have in mind?"

"Well," Louis gulped. If Harry used to do this, then maybe there was a reason he stopped, a reason he never asked Louis to do it. "There's a house here for the wealthy to celebrate such Festivals in. Niall told me that you and Liam used to go to this sort of thing when you were younger, too."

Harry caught on to what Louis was referring to. It was something from  his youth that he never considered doing with Louis, for a number of reasons. "Do you... Louis, you wish for me to take you to one of the pleasure houses?"

"It sounded exciting when Niall described it." Louis said nervously. "He and Liam are going, and I think they really want us to join. Did Liam not say anything to you?"

"I was always the one to drag Liam to those," Harry said fondly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he left the task of inviting us just up to Niall."

"Niall was nervous about asking as well," Louis said. "It seems like they _really_ want us to go."

"Then we should." Harry said unexpectedly. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down Louis' slim sides. I wouldn't want anyone else to touch you, though."

"Not even Liam or Niall?"

Harry arched his brow at that question. "You want them to touch you?"

Louis shrugged, fingers pressing a rhythm into Harry's chest. "A kiss or two perhaps. Obviously we'll be looking at them, so a few small touches might come up."

"I..." Harry sighed. He could picture Niall and Louis kissing, with Harry and Liam pounding into them. It was so hot to imagine, maybe a few spare kisses between Harry and Liam while their boys bounced in their laps. Harry could just see the jealous and awestruck looks from other patricians, as they watched the famed Son of Venus fall apart on Harry's cock. "I think I could be okay with this."

 Louis smirked. He could feel just how much harry would be okay with it, by the stiffness he felt below him. To tease, Louis gently rocked his hips back and forth, making Harry even more hard. "You like the idea of our close friends with their lips on me? Is that?"

"Yeah," Harry moaned. "And I want to show you off, if you'll let me. I want all of Rome to know how strong our love is."

"Of course you do," Louis giggled. He yanked on Harry's long hair, a moan breaking from the Legatus's lips, and started kissing up the column of his neck. "I want to make them envious, too. We'll catch all their attention."

Harry grabbed Louis' bum hard, water splashing around them as he made them rut together faster, harder. "Tell Niall in the morning. For now, you're all mine."

+

It was easier than Louis thought to get Harry on board with going to the celebration. However, Harry was set on not letting Louis get off until then, which was... frustrating.

For days, Louis would kiss Harry and let his hands wander, only for Harry to chuckle and push him away. Louis knew why it was happening. He knew that Harry wanted to build Louis up, so he'd be desperate and compliant at the orgy. Louis was more than happy to give the other Romans a good show. Even if he was sexually frustrated.

The night of the celebration finally came, and Liam took Niall over to the house. Being the Governor of Venice, Liam wanted to be at the festivities early. Harry and Louis stayed at the villa for a while, because Harry didn't want to arrive when the sun was still out.

They could see smoke from various substances flowing from windows above, and there was faint music and moans in the air. A guard stood at the door to let them in, and Harry kept Louis at his side as they entered.

It was like entering a completely different world for Louis, as if he stepped into the house of their savage Gods. All around there was burning candles, food, wine, and most of all people. Naked, writhing, moaning people, each with one or several partners to chase a release. Louis recognized nobody, couldn't find Niall or Liam, as they slowly crept through the crowds.

"What do you think?" Harry murmured lowly to Louis' ear.

"Amazing," was all Louis could say, and it came out in a gasp. Louis' cock was fattening up by every passing second, and he felt overwhelmed already.

Finally, Harry spotted Liam and Niall across the room. They were mostly naked already, with only small wraps around their midsections, and Liam was feeding Niall little bits of food as he mumbled to him. Harry licked his lips and guided Louis along, breaking up the other couple with a grunt.

Liam turned a bit red, but Niall started beaming at them. "I knew you were still coming! Come here and eat a bit, have a look around."

Louis already had a nice fill of glances at the other people, and his mouth was watering from the need to be touched like them. It was hypnotic, all of the feelings flying around the room, and Louis felt like he was put in a trance. He only took one sip of wine from the cup he was handed, before he grabbed Niall by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Niall stumbled into it, but he was soon kissing back, arms wrapping around Louis' waist.

"Didn't want to waste any time then." Liam said, tracing a hand up and down Niall's back.

"Lou's been waiting all week," Harry said. He removed his toga and dropped it listlessly onto the ground. "I haven't touched him since he brought it up." Harry mumbled as he started to untie the binds of Louis' tunic. Louis and Niall continued to make out while Harry pulled Louis' clothes off. "Wanted to make it good, even better than our old times, Li."

Liam smiled at that and stripped himself of the rest of the way, walking around the kissing men so he was next to Harry. "Niall's been waiting too," Liam whispered, albeit nervously. "There was something he wanted to do, but we weren't sure how you'd take it."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what it was they wanted, but he was interrupted by a loud and long moan across the room. All their heads turned, even Niall and Louis stopped to watch the display. It was a young woman, probably Louis' age, riding a muscled man, and she was coming. Her head was tossed back, tits bouncing, and mouth dropped open as her body rode out her high. her partner didn't even stop, he turned them over and put her on her stomach, then picked up a slow pace. Another man came over and began to kiss her partner.

Everybody was watching them now, and not what Louis doing. It didn't sit well with Harry, because he wanted everyone to know who was in their presence. "What does Niall want?"

The blonde was sucking on Louis' neck, looking at the two governors behind him with darkened blue eyes. Liam nodded a little as a mental communication. He leaned in close to Harry's ear, "He wants Louis' cock. He wants to suck on him, for as long as you'll let him."

Harry groaned, and gave his hard cock a long stroke. " _Yes_ , I believe that can be arranged."

Liam left a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek and walked behind Niall, petting his hair before he yanked the man back by it. Harry traced his hands down Louis' shoulders, over his arms, then wrapped around his wrists. He carefully pulled Louis' hands to his sides, making sure Niall couldn't be interrupted. "Let Niall put his mouth on you, Little One, but don't come just yet."

"I-I'll try." Louis stammered. There must have been something in the air, something was making Louis' head fuzzy, along with all the sex. There was no other way to explain why Louis suddenly had to have Niall on him, his best friend.

It was Liam who pushed Niall to his knees, and Liam who kept a hand in Niall's hair, guiding the man to Louis' pretty cock. He took Louis in easily, sinking all the way down on the first go. Louis whimpered as Niall pulled off and started to slowly lick all around his cock. Liam was controlling it for the most part. Holding Niall at the tip and forcing him to only suck in the head.

It drove Louis crazy, how good it all felt. Harry's hair was tickling Louis' upper back, Niall was teasing and sucking his cock, and Liam was just staring at them. Louis could tell, through all of his own whimpers and moans, that Liam was struggling to only watch them.

"They look beautiful together." Liam said with a low moan.

Harry couldn't agree more as he watched Niall sink onto Louis' cock, bobbing his head at an even pace. "The Goals blessed us."

Liam's eyes finally left Niall's face, his lips stretched around Louis' cock, and he moved up to Louis' chest. His mouth watered at the view of Louis' hard and pointed nipples, and Harry caught him staring. Liam swallowed a lump, "May I?"

"Of course," Harry said with a nod.

Louis gasped, and his hands flexed out, as Liam lowered his mouth to one of Louis' nipples. Liam sucked on it and licked it, until Louis was falling back against Harry with a panting chest. "H-Harry, I-I can't, I'm gonna, _oh_."

"Liam pull off," Harry said sternly, pushing at the man's shoulders.

The governor did, and took Niall with him, yanking his blonde lover so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You did good Ni."

Niall licked some spare precum from his bottom lip and smirked up at Liam. "I know."

"Yeah? How about you show me what you know?" Liam grunted, harshly dropping Niall's hair with a shove. Niall only laughed and dug his hands into Liam's thighs, using only his mouth to get Liam's cock inside. Liam was still so big, and Niall still had trouble taking him, but he'd learned how to deep throat his man years ago. "Fuck, _Niall_. Just like that."

Louis watched them in awe, and he knew how bad Liam wanted to fuck Niall's mouth. Could Niall even take that? Would it hurt him, or choke him? Louis didn't even know how Niall was getting Liam's cock down by his own accord.

Harry let go of Louis' wrists and instead rested his hands on Louis' soft sides. He could feel Louis calming down from his almost-orgasm, and wanted a little relief himself. "How about you focus on me for a bit, yeah?"

Louis nodded wordlessly as his answer. He let Harry guide them next to Liam and Niall, close enough for the two Governors' shoulders to touch. Louis took his time getting on his knees, and he looked up at Harry with wide, wet eyes. He was already so flushed, so beautiful, as he took in Harry's long cock and pumped it a few times in his little hand. With one last look at Niall sucking Liam down, Louis put his mouth on Harry.

Louis liked to start off slow, always, because it built Harry up and got him a bit needy. Louis licked around the head, up through the dripping slit, and suckled it into his mouth. He pulled off for a moment with a light slurping sound, just to get his bearing for taking it all in. He sunk down on Harry's cock, taking it all the way to the back of his throat, before pulling off fast and doing it again.

" _Venus Filium_ ," Harry moaned, threading his fingers into his lover's hair.

_That_ seemed to get more attention from people. The name of the legendary beauty, the famed Son of Venus, was being moaned through the air. He was there, and he was on his knees for someone. Everyone wanted a piece, everyone wanted a look at him. They wanted to watch what he and his mortal lover would do.

Until they saw that his lover was no mere mortal, but Legatus Harry, patron of Mars. The real personification of two of Rome's most powerful Gods were there for all to watch. They were fucking, almost, for all to admire, and the other nobles would do so. Some even moved closer, perhaps wondering who the other pair with Harry and Louis was.

They were in awe and Harry never felt more like a God. A dangerous thought to have.

"All are looking at you, Harry." Liam mumbled, much closer to Harry than before. "I don't think they know whether to worship or fear you."

"Hopefully they're looking to worship Louis," Harry grunted, wrapping his free arm around Liam's shoulders. "He is the son of a goddess, after all."

Liam rolled his eyes, even though he was used to Harry speaking that way about Louis. He grabbed Harry by the jaw and turned his face, kissing him hard just as Niall deep throated him again.

Harry's tongue darted out and swiped across Liam's lips with a deep growl. Their kiss was rough, and spurred on by the pleasure their respective lovers gave their cocks. This was something they hadn't done for many years, and Harry almost forgot how good Liam was with his tongue.

The Legatus felt Louis moan suddenly around his cock, and Harry broke his kiss with Liam to look down. Louis' blown out eyes were darting between Liam and Harry, shocked to see them kiss. Harry smirked and went back to it, making more of a show this time with their tongues and lips. He felt heat in his stomach, and suddenly his eyes zeroed in on the other sounds in the room. He heard all of the moaning and screaming, people's skin slapping together. He heard them whisper and mumble about the Son of Venus.

"Enough for now," Harry mumbled to Liam's plump lips.

"Liam?" Niall said from his place on the ground. "Want you to fuck me now."

The Governor of Venice nodded his head, letting go of both men, and helping Niall off the ground. A few feet away was a platform with two steps leading up, and a table in the middle. "How about on those steps Ni? You can ride me, right in the middle of everyone."

"Fuck yes!" Niall said excitedly, throat scratchy from being stretched by Liam's cock. He dragged Liam on shaky legs to the platform.

Harry pushed Louis off as well, and held both his hands while he stood up. Louis grabbed around Harry's neck and pulled him into a very deep kiss. "I love you so fucking much, Harry."

"I love you too, _Venus Filium_ ," Harry moaned into their kiss. He stepped back and caressed a hand down Louis' cheek, eyes on the table at Liam and Niall's platform. "Want to sit up on that? I'll get my tongue in you just how you like, make you come with just that for every person here to see."

"Yes, please my love, I want that so bad." Louis moaned. He let himself be picked up, Harry's arms under his knees and back, and be carried to the table.

They stepped over groups fucking and writhing, and most of all staring. Louis hardly felt nervous anymore, and he was ready to embrace these acts. If anything, it would show the possession and hold he had over Harry. Something Louis was very proud of.

Harry carefully placed Louis down on the empty table, which had a drum of oil sitting in one corner. He looked over his shoulder at all the lovers still watching them, and he was going to make it worth it. "How pent up are you, Little One?"

"I haven't come in _days_ ," Louis whined. "I could burst any minute."

"Any minute?" Harry playfully asked. "How about untouched? Could you still come if I didn't touch your pretty cock?"

Louis bit his worried lip and gulped. "I-I think so, might take a bit longer."

"That's okay, _Venus Filium_ , I won't stop until you come." Harry assured him, hands rubbing up and down on his thighs. "Lie back for me now."

Louis did as he was told and rested his back on the hard table. He could see up several levels now, and there were even more groups. Just like the ones below, every person had their eyes on Louis, but with a much better view. Louis didn't know what to do with his hands, so they stayed folded on his tummy, and he waited for Harry to start.

The Legatus didn't disappoint as he dipped a few of his fingers into the oil, and kneeled before Louis. With his clean hand, Harry pushed Louis' leg up and out so he could see Louis' hole. Harry lapped at it slowly, listening intently to Louis' high pitched moans.

"H- _Harry_ ," Louis hummed, wiggling his hips closer to his lover's face. "D-do I have to look at them?"

Harry wasn't sure what Louis was talking about until he looked up above them. Several curious and very aroused faces were watching Harry eat Louis out. It only made Harry more determined to blow Louis' mind. "No _Venus Filium_ , but they're all going to look at you."

"I don't _care_ ," Louis whined, grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair as he tried to force the Legatus back down. "I just want you."

"Okay Little One, you'll have me." Harry said.

He leaned down again and this time entered a single finger when his tongue circled the rim. He stretched Louis' hole with the finger, only enough so he could press his tongue inside. Harry spread Louis' cheeks and delved in, alternatively between pointing his tongue inside, and licking around the outside.

Louis kept moaning and spreading his legs more for Harry. He brought the hand that wasn't in Harry's curls to his chest, and he toyed with his nipples to add to the pleasure. "Fuck, H-Harry, _oh Gods_ , oh!"

Harry opened his eyes and watched while Louis arched his back and played with his sore and sensitive nipples. His cock was so hard and red that it looked almost painful. Harry knew Louis was loving every second of this, though. He squeezed hard on Louis' thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise, and began to lick at Louis with earnest, pushing a second finger inside.

The panting and swearing around them grew louder and more frequent. It was like they were all being brought to the edge with Louis. Harry wished he could watch every single one of them come because of Louis. He wanted to watch the men above them jerk off to the sight of Son of Venus, but still knowing they could never have him. It got Harry so hard to know that this was him and Louis.

He couldn't wait for the reaction when Louis came.

So he pressed a third finger inside, and it stretched Louis wider still. Harry's tongue was still leaving a saliva wet path around Louis' clenching hole, but he was more focused on his fingers. His long and slender fingers that were pressing in and out, and searching for that spot in Louis that would make him come.

"Ah!" Louis screamed, a broken cry out into the musty sex-filled air.

There it was then. Harry only needed to crook his fingers one more time, and Louis was coming. Long ropes of spunk covered Louis' tummy and chest as he whined Harry's name, for all of the other's to hear.

And Harry heard their moans as well. He knew several men and women around them were coming, and he could hear the cries and prayers to Venus. Louis' body shook when it was over, and he fell a bit limp onto the table.

Beside them, Liam was pulling his fingers out of Niall, kissing him hard at the same time. "Come on Ni, you do this part all on your own."

Niall huffed as he kneeled over Liam's cock and positioned it under his hole. " _Fuck_ ," he groaned at the painful stretch, but it didn't stop him from sinking down. "You, _ah_ , try sitting on a fucking cock like this all on your own and, _shitshitshit_ , see how you like it!"

But Niall was already down, and Liam had no choice but to fondly shake his head. "Are you going to be a brat or are you going to ride me?"

"Be a brat."

Liam pouted with his already plump and pouty lips. "Niall. You've had two inside you at the same time. I doubt this is that hard."

"That was years ago. I'm old like you now and can only do so much." Niall said. He didn't let Liam reply, however, because when Liam opened his mouth, Niall shoved two of his fingers inside. "Ah, ah, none of that now."

Niall raised up and sunk back down slowly, keeping that pace when he heard Liam's deep groans. It would have been easy for Liam to hold Niall down by his hips and thrust up into him, but Liam was going to wait on that. He would let Niall have the control for a little longer. Liam sucked on the man's fingers and pressed his hands to Niall's back and stomach. He could almost feel his cock moving inside, and it sent a wave of pleasure up his spine.

"Niall, you look so good like this," Liam said when Niall pulled his fingers away. "I can feel myself inside you."

"Shit," Niall whined, and he began to move his hips faster and faster. He could barely respond back, because he'd found that spot inside that sent pangs of pleasure through his body. he didn't try to stop the loud whimpers coming from his mouth, just threw his head back and let them out. " _Fuck_ , Gods Liam!"

That's when Liam planted his feet on the stair one level down and thrusted up. Their skin slapped together and matched the sounds of other couples in the room. Liam glanced to the side to see how their friends were doing, and saw that Louis was sitting up, kissing Harry's neck. "Look at Louis, Niall. Look at all the spunk on him."

"Yeah, _fuck_ I see it." Niall moaned.

"Keep bouncing on my cock until you come, then we'll join them." Liam grunted as he buried his head in Niall's chest. Niall nodded his head as he continued to whimper out different incoherent swears.

Louis had his hand around Harry's cock and he was slowly stroking his hand around Harry's cock and he was slowly stroking the man while he came down from his fuzzy high. Harry's arms were wrapped around Louis' back and he kept whispering how good Louis was, how pretty he looked. Louis was barely listening, because his attention kept being grabbed by other people in the house.

There was a group of women in an alcove, laying on a bed and kissing each other all over. One girl in the middle had various foods draped over her body, and the other two were eating off her. Then one of them, with long red hair, spread the middle girl's legs and delved between them. She must have been good, because the girl was moaning loud and arching her back.

He glanced to the side and saw Liam and Niall, staring into each other's eyes as Niall bounced on Liam. Past them, however, was a woman riding a man with her back to him, and he looked like he was possessed by some sexual God. Probably Himeros. It seemed Himeros was affecting Louis as well, because he could feel his cock start to go stiff again.

Harry whispered something else to Louis, then let go, and Louis was started by the sudden cold he felt. "Harry? Where are you going?"

"Just to get some wine like I said, Little One." Harry chuckled. "Stay here and watch the others."

Louis nodded and set his eyes on two men, probably older than Harry, who were fucking against a wall. One of them was staring right back at Louis, and he whispered something in his partner's ear. His partner, a muscled man with multiple scars covering his body, looked over his shoulder. He smirked, in a way that unsettled Louis,  upon seeing the younger man.

Louis was done looking around after that, and thankfully Harry had returned. He held a jug of wine in one hand, and with the other he pushed back a few sweaty strands of Louis' hair. "Would you like a drink _Venus Filium_?"

Louis nodded and happily drank straight from the bottle, after which Harry did the same. "You're still going to fuck me? Right?"

"Of course, I only wanted to give your body a break," Harry said. He placed the wine on the table and pulled Louis by his hips into a kiss. It was slow, almost too sweet for the setting, but it calmed Louis.

The younger man spread his legs and wrapped them around Harry's back, so that his feet crossed just over Harry's arse. "Come on Haz, fuck me."

"Slow down," Harry said, slowly tracing his hands up Louis' back. He pulled Louis forward so that he was sitting right on the edge of the table. Harry dipped his hand in the drum of oil and wrapped it around his cock to slick it up. He pushed inside Louis' tight heat about halfway, then pulled back out.

"Harry? My love what—ah!" Louis whined when the Legatus thrusted back inside, this time all the way. Louis grabbed Harry's biceps hard enough to hurt, and gasped when Harry repeated. " _Oh Gods_ , Harry!"

The Legatus leaned both hands on either side of Louis' body and moved his hips at a harsh pace. Every part of Harry wanted to drive those high pitched sounds of pleasure from Louis. "Oh fuck, _Louis_. My beautiful Louis. You feel so, _ah_ , good around me. Must be driving them all mad to see you like this."

Louis tossed his head to the side, mouth parted from his gasps of pleasure, and sure enough they were being watched. If these people wanted to see Harry and Louis as Mars and Venus, then so be it. Louis would let them all worship, if it meant having Harry be this domineering, and all for Louis.

Harry grabbed the wine jug and tipped it over, letting a good amount drip onto Louis' chest. His mouth went right to the wine, and he licked it up off Louis' nipples, all the way to his neck. Harry kept thrusting through it, hitting Louis' spot and licking the wine from his sweaty-salty skin. He tasted so damn good.

"L-Liam! Oh fuck!"

Harry turned to watch Niall and Liam, he wanted to watch them come. It was obvious that Niall was close, because his movement was becoming sloppy and sharp.

"Just a little longer Ni," Liam groaned, hand tugging Niall's cock in time with their hips. "With me Ni, _with me_."

"Okay, okay, harder." Niall moaned. His moans grew louder and louder, as did the deep grunts from Liam, until—" _Ah!_ "

Niall came all over Liam's hand, just as Liam swore and thrust his hips up one final time. He filled his lover, and bit into his shoulder to stifle his own moans. They panted against each other as they came down, smiling and kissing. Niall licked the spunk from Liam's fingers.

"My Gods," Harry mumbled at the sight of them. He changed the angle of his hips so he was hitting Louis' spot dead on, driving yelps out of the man. "Beautiful. Tell me how you feel, _Venus Filium_."

Louis gasped and moved his hands to Harry's chest, little fingernails digging into the skin. "So good Harry, so fucking full."

"Yeah? You look gorgeous like this, and everyone knows it," Harry moaned. His eyes moved all around Louis' face, which was flushed and sweaty and _wrecked_ , and the red went down to Louis' chest. His neck and chest were covered in purple marks from Harry's mouth. "Pretty thing you are, _Venus Filium_."

Suddenly, Harry felt a small hand on his arm, and he looked up to find Niall, sweaty and sated, but eagerly smiling at them. He licked his lips when he saw the drying spunk and wine all over Louis. "Harry, could I—"

"Fuck _yes_ ," Harry moaned, read Niall's mind.

Niall was quick to sit up on the table next to Louis, and start kissing his neck. Niall moved down to Louis' chest and licked up the excess wine, causing Louis to moan and grab Niall's hair. The blonde kept going, and he ate up the spunk from Louis, a sight that had Harry's hips stuttering. Niall's tongue dipped into Louis' belly button, and the man's tummy contracted with it.

He yanked Niall up hard buy his hair and kissed him, making out while Harry continued to fuck him. The pleasure was overpowering, to the point where Louis felt tears prickle out of his eyes. They were kissed away by Niall.

The Louis heard a low voice mumble some unknown words, right to Harry. Liam was behind Harry, hands slowly wrapping around his front, and lips at his ear.

What Louis didn't hear, was more clear to Harry. "We should have done this long ago."

Harry let out a breathless laugh and nodded his head. "Couldn't, _shit_ , agree more."

Liam left his hands on Harry's mid stomach, and moved his mouth down to his neck, then shoulders. He only left light kisses, more focused on what Niall and Louis were doing.

"I—" Louis' voice caught in his sore throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was _so_ close to coming again, still sobbing and sore, and it all _hurt_ but felt good at the same time. "I c-can't do it on my own."

"Niall," Harry barked, "Use your hand."

The man obeyed, kissing Louis' cheek tenderly as he started to stroke his cock. Harry was able to get a hand on Louis' chest, and he pressed his thumb into Louis' nipple, which made Louis squeak, then whimper at the feeling.

All eyes were on them, waiting to watch the Son of Venus come again. Harry was going to give them what they wanted. "Come Louis, you can do it, _Venus Filium_."

It was enough for Louis, and with one last hit to his spot, Louis was coming. He mewled and squirted over his chest, letting out a long moan at the pleasurable and satisfying feeling he got. " _Oh Harry_."

The Legatus smiled at the sated expression on Louis' face, and pulled out of his sore body. He was about to get a hand on his cock, when Liam beat him to it. Harry let Liam stroke him, and reached behind to grab at the man's back.

"Fuck that's it," Harry grunted. He looked down at Louis' wrecked body, at his work, biting his lower lip. Liam's hand squeezed his cock tighter, and Harry grunted, loudly, as he finally came, covering Louis' thighs with it. " _Shit_."

There might have been cheers going on around them, Harry wasn't sure. He could only focus on Louis, on the high they both were feeling. Louis was still shaking a bit, and his muscles were loose, just lying softly on the table.

"Come on," Liam whispered into Harry's ear. "We can wash up downstairs. There's baths."

Harry nodded and kissed Liam one last time, before picking Louis up carefully. A few people tried to reach out and touch them as Harry walked, but he was careful to step around them. Louis clung to Harry with his hands around Harry's neck, and legs around his back. They were sweaty, and they were messy, but most of all they were hot. A sticky, uncomfortable hot that took Louis' breath away.

He didn't care about doing a thorough job of cleaning himself up, he only wanted to fall into a deep sleep. " _Harry_ , I can walk on my own."

"I know, Venus Filium," Harry smirked. He'd already made it to the baths, however, but he let Louis down anyway. "I like having you in my arms is all."

Louis rolled his eyes and splashed some water at Harry as he got in the cool water. Louis rinsed himself quickly, as quickly as he could given how dirty he was from wine and come, and he sat in the bath with a yawn. "We're going to sleep for days to recover from this."

"There will be plenty of time for it on the journey home." Harry said as he washed himself as well.

Liam and Niall were kissing in their own bath, not as tired from the night as Harry and Louis were. Louis smiled fondly at them as he waded over to Harry. "Ahem," Louis said, and they turned their heads. "Should we not expect to see you two until tomorrow? Perhaps far after the sun is in the sky?"

"That sounds about right." Niall said as he climbed into Liam's lap. "Thank you, again, for coming with us."

"You're our closest friends, Niall," Harry said. "No trouble at all. Besides, I forgot how much I enjoyed these little ventures."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Liam said quickly, already wanting to be inside Niall again.

Harry and Louis stepped out and dried themselves off, before making their way back up to the first floor. Harry grabbed their clothes and let Louis dress him as they walked to the door. It was cold outside, and a chilly breeze swept through the air, that made the couple huddle together.

"What will councilmen in Capua think when they find out about tonight?" Louis asked.

Harry grinned down at him, kissing his temple. "Little One, I'm sure they have done much stranger things than this. We were only honoring our Gods, and now we get to go home to our son."

Louis sighed at the thought of Luca, who was probably barely getting sleep without them there. Luca was destiny. He came to Harry in a dream and then found them by some miracle on the street. Louis hardly believed in the Gods before that boy found him, but all of it, all the rumors about him and Harry being linked to Venus and Mars really seemed to be true. "Of course, My Love. Both him and Capua are probably very lost without you."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder. "No offense to my beloved home, but I care more about my family."

"Does this mean..." Louis trailed off, shaking his head. He couldn't possibly bring it up to Harry.

Of course that didn't stop Harry from being curious. "Does this mean what?"

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat, and nervously looked up at his Legatus. "Does this mean you won't go back to war? I-I don't mind all of the training, but the thought of you ever going back again, and possibly never coming home... I would be lying if I said it hasn't kept me up some nights."

Harry wasn't surprised by any means, because he had known for many years how much Louis detested his spot in the Roman Army. They never spoke about him retiring, though he'd been thinking about it for some time. "I would love nothing more than to end that part of my life, but... I have a duty to the empire."

"Right. Of course you do." Louis said shortly.

He tried to start walking again, but Harry grabbed him and pulled him back, this time turning so they were facing each other. "Louis, please don't be angry with me. I love you more than anything, and Luca too, but this is my life. I gave you the choice to leave it years ago."

"I would never leave you, My Love," Louis said with a deep, sad sigh. "I only ever worry."

"You never have to worry about me." Harry assured him. "I promise, no matter where I'm sent to, I will always come home to you."

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sebastian xxx
> 
> Title also from "King of Rome" by the Pet Shop Boys


End file.
